Zion Skies: A pokemon Story
by Acoustic Ghost
Summary: The people of Zion have reformed their Pokemon league. Now children no longer go on advantages at 10 with no training, instead Teenagers with basic survival training at sent out to capture and learn the ways of pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

Cat: Pokemon

Title: Zion Skies: A pokemon Story

Rating: T-M (not sure yet)

Plot: The people of Zion have reformed their Pokemon league. Now children no longer go on advantages at 10 with no training, instead Teenagers with basic survival training at sent out to capture and learn the ways of pokemon.

I do not own Pokemon, but I did create the OC's, while the Band, (It's an App) My Pokemon Region commissioned this story as a way to celebrate our like/Love of Pokemon. and the 1 year anniversary of the group coming together. I will be using OC pokemon as well as real pokemon.

I do not own Pokemon.

00000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 1: The Journey begins**

 _The Region of Zion was unique compared to other regions in several ways. Six years ago the Champion of the Region, Elite Four, President of the Region, and Leading Professor decided that the age of 11 was far to young for trainers to get their Pokemon and enter the League challenge. It was decided that the age would be bumped up to 16 and basic survival classes would be used to help kids learn what they needed so the death rate would go down._

 **Location: Ein Town**

 **Place: Zane's Home**

 **Time: 0900 (Apirl 1st)**

The home of Zane Ashcroft was simple due to the fact that his family wanted a simple life. The town of Ein was only 200 people and it was also the place that Professor Redwood, the Regions Professor set up shot during His off season when he wasn't out in the field, which it just so just so happened to be.

Zane got up out of his bed and rolled his neck and shoulders. Zane was a tall youth standing at 5'11" with darker skin tone. His black tresses reached the nape of his neck, but was cut short at the sides with it long at the top and slicked, his eyes were a firy red that were quite kind to most people. He walked over to his closet and grabbed his clothes. Quickly changing into a pair of brown cargo pants, a short sleeve black and blue shirt, and a blue bandanna

Zane smiled as he prepared to head out to Professor Redwoods Lab. Swinging the door open he was greeted by the sight of his Best friend/rival Jazz Belalika. Jazz stood at 5'4" with a modal esk figure, green eyes, long blue hair pulled into a single braid, wearing black bike shorts, a white short sleeves shirt, blue jacket with sleeves that reached slightly past her elbows, knee high black socks, and finally a pair of black running shoes.

Jazz cocked her hip to the left while putting a hand on it. "Your as slow as ever Zane," said Jazz.

"We're not all Morning freaks like you Jasimine," said Zane.

Jazz frowned, before turning and walking towards the large lap at the north end of town.

 **Location: Ein Town**

 **Place: Redwood's lab**

 **Time: 1200**

Redwood sat at his desk looking over data, before the door to his office opened. Redwood was a pretty young man compared to most of the professor being only 34" black hair with a bit of gray and instead of a suit, he wore cargo pants, a white shirt, and boots. Redwood prefed to do work in the field. He only ever returned to his office 2 times in three months and once in a year for an entire month. That month was used to prepare for trainiers.

Redwood smiled as he looked at the two trainiers before him. "Alright Jazz, Zane it's time to pick your Pokemon, however before that I have a gift for you two. The lastest in Pokedex technologly. The PokeFit(1)," said Redwood as he handed them both a watch like device A blue one for Zane and a red one for Jazz.

Redwood walked over to a device that held three Pokeballs. Each with a different sign. Grabbing the three Pokeballs and setting them before the teens he stepped back. "Ladies first,"

Jazz grabbed the Pokeball with the sign for 'fire'. "From this day forwoard your my partner. Let's Dance!" yelled Jazz releashing the pokemon from the Pokeball.

Out of the Pokeball popped a small monkey Pokemon with a small flame on his butt. Jazz held up her Pokedex making it display a 3-d screen. With the information she needed.

"Chimcar, Male, Lv 5, Moves: scratch, growl, Ember, Thunder-punch. Your perfect... Sun," said Jazz as the Chimcar flipped a few times, before throwing jabs.

"That Chimcar is a big troublemaker. He picks fights with the others trying to prove he's the strongest," said Redwood.

"Well then. I guess i'll just take this guy here," said Zane grabbing the Water Pokeball. "Come on out Partner!" yelled Zane.

Outof the pokeball came a small blue frog.

"Let's see... Frokie, female, Lv 5 Moves: Pound Growl, Bubble, Power-up Punch.. Nice moveset Bud. I think i'll call you Dart," said Zane looking at Frokie who just smiled and blushed at the praise.

"So You up for a battle?" asked Jazz smirking.

Zane smirked back. "Why not," said Zane.

Redwood smiled. Then Follow me," said the man as he lead them to a standared Arena. "This will be a one on one battle. Zane of Ein Town Vs Jazz of Ein Town.

Sun and Dart took their places on the field as the professor dropped his hand.

"Sun use Ember/Dart use bubble! Yelled the two young trainers at the same time.

Sun blasted embers from his mouth and Drat did the same with her bubbles. The attacks collided and burst into a cloud of steam.

"Sun get in close and use scrath attack!" yelled Jazz.

Sun used his rather impressive speed to get in close and began to scratch at Dart who covered herself in defense! Dart managed to get away from the attack hit him with a bubble at point blank range getting some distance between them.

"Dart use Power-up Punch Followed by Pound!" yelled Zane.

Dart balled up it's small fist before charging in and punching Sun in the gut and sent him flying! Following that he used his powerful legs and jumped into the air, before he began to use rapid fire punches on Sun. Thanks to the power-up bonus he managed to inflict more damage then normal! Hitting the ground Sun rolled to his feet panting.

Jazz growled. "Sun finish this with THUNDER-PUNCH max power!"

Sun balled up his fist with all his energy getting converted into lightning, before charging in and punching Dart in the face sending her flying in front of Zane. Zane turned to his partner and saw that his eyes were swrils.

"Dart!" yelled Zane picking her up and holding her.

"Winneer! Jazz!" yelled Redwood.

Jazz grinned, before scopping up Sun in her arms. "You did it Sun! Man yor awesome!" yelled Jazz.

Zane lokked his partner, in his arms before smiling at her. "Don't worry bud. We'll get them next time," said Zane.

Dart smiled at hers partner, never knowing that soon, the two would embark on a journey that would lead them to the top.

00000000000000000000000000

And done. Like I said this was something of a commision. Not going to regualrly update this, but will do it on occasion.


	2. Chapter 2

Cat: Pokemon

Title: Zion Skies: A pokemon Story

Rating: T-M (not sure yet)

Plot: The people of Zion have reformed their Pokemon league. Now children no longer go on advantages at 10 with no training, instead Teenagers with basic survival training at sent out to capture and learn the ways of pokemon.

I do not own Pokemon, but I did create the OC's, while the Band, (It's an App) My Pokemon Region commissioned this story as a way to celebrate our like/Love of Pokemon.

So last chapter was okay and took a long time to write. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

00000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 2: Route 1**

 **Location: Ein Town**

 **Place: Zane's Home**

 **Time: 0900 (April 2nd)**

Zane with Darrt on his shoulder walked into his home even though both were a little upset about the battle thy lost it taught them both something valuable. Zane looked down and saw a backpack sitting on the floor at the entrance. He smiled as he looked at it. Only one person carried an ugly silver and green bag like that. He saw the person he was looking for and smirked. He walked up behind the person and hugged her! The person screamed loudly before elbowing Zane and throwing him over her shoulder. Darrt manged to jump off his shoulder and onto the table getting away from the damage Zane took.

Zane grinned from his position on the floor. "Good to see you too Anna," said Zane.

"Zane what have I told you about creeping up on me like that!" yelled the young woman, his big sister. Anna

Anna was 19 years old, 4 years older then Zane, standing at 5'7" with a slender body with Large C-cup breasts, and long legs, long black hair, and blue eyes. wearing a black shirt, a blue jacket with long sleeves and a silver badge sworn onto the right breast pocket, a black skirt with white leggings, and running boots. Clipped to her belt was a collapsed baton and a stun gun.

Anna studied the art of Pokemon Judo, submission, and kick boxing along with her pokemon Hitmonlee, Manchoke, and Sawk. As skilled as she was she could have apprenticed at a gym, but she chose to stay in town and apply for the Pokemon Defense Core. A first response unit that helped people out during natural disasters, or Rampaging Pokemon. The Ein branch was actually pretty small only having 30 members as opposed to the larger towns and cities that had about 200-1000 members.

"So heard from mom and dad yet?" asked Zane as he took a seat at the table

"You know dad. He's with that research team exploring the sea ruins in Unova and Mom is visiting Professor Oak in Pallet to work on a joint Business venture," said Anna.

"Frokie!" said Darrt jumping onto the table and smiling at Anna

"Oh who's this cutie!?" asked Anna picking up Darrt

"That's my partner Darrt. She's going to travel with me around Zion," said Zane

"So you taking the New Elite 4 Challenge?" asked Anna sitting down at the table. "That's not going to be easy. The Elite four and Champion are held in mystery thanks to how the President of Zion want to handle things.

"Maybe. I still remember that the League was shut down for a few years as they restructured the whole thing. They only just started the challenge again this year. And Best yet No one knows who the Elite 4 or even Champion is," said Zane.

Anna smiled. "The best part about a mystery is solving it. I know that you'll make it fair in the world of battles," said Anna.

Zane smiled. "Thanks sis," said Zane.

"But for tonight you rest. You have a lot to do in a short amount of time. Oh that reminds me," said Anna before she reached into her pack and pulled out a pokeball. "I managed to catch this little guy here a day or two ago.

"What is it?" asked Zane.

Anna smirked. "Open it and find out Little Zane," said Anna

Zane stood up and throw the ball. "Come on out!" yelled Zane.

Coming out of the ball was a small green ball with long legs and arms and a tail that looked like it was several vines wrapped together and held together with a seed at the top and red eyes.

"Mankey!" yelled the little guy as he jumped around and did a few flips.

"Lets see here. Mankey- Zion regional variant, Grass/Fighting Lv 7. Male Low kick, Vine-whip, growth, Duel Chop. Sweet you know a Dragon Move Garp!" said a Grinning Zane.

The now named Garp eye-smiled as he flipped. He looked over at Darrt before reaching out and shaking her hand. Darrt blushed at the conteact, before jumping on Zane's shoulder and hiding behimd his head.

Anne and Zane smiled at her as they made small talk, before Zane made his way to bed. He allowed Darrt to sleep on his chest as Garp took a vigail on top of the bookshelf.

 **Location: Ein Town**

 **Place: Route 1**

 **Time: 0900**

Zane smiled as his sister handed him a wallet that had $3000 pokedollars, a few potions, and antidotes. She game him a hug, before allowing him to go. She was allowing him to grow up. Shouldering his backpack he made his way down the road and to Route 1. By the time he made to the Rest Area of the route it was nearly noon. Zane released Darrt and Garp as he decided to feed them and eat himself.

Route 1 ran though a massive field. It was only 10 miles from Ein Town to Arkus city. He hadn't encountered any of the school children who liked to hang around and battle. He had encountered Sparrows, Rattata, and Spinarak. He had beaten a far number of Pokemon and was making his way to Arkus City and the first gym on his journey.

Hey kid!" yelled a voice from near by.

Zane turned to the voice and looked at the person who yelled at him. It was a teenage girl. Probably a year or so older then him. She stood at 5'4" with half of that being legs and ass with C-cup breasts, long red hair pulled into a ponytail, green eyes, wearing a red and blue half track jacket revealing the white shirt that was over her black short shorts, a cap with a chain-link logo on it, black boots that came up to her knees, and a pokemon belt. On the side of the belt was two pokeballs.

"Who are you?" asked Zane as Darrt and Garp got into fighting stances.

The girl smirked. "My name is Heather Glenn. I just finished my Apprenticeship and started my Jounray to become a Pokemon Baccer Champion," said Heather as she grabbed a pokeball.

Zane grinned. "Alight then. Let's go wild," said Zane.

00000000000000000000000

Name: Zane

Trainer ID: Z-67022

Gender: Male

Badges: 0

Battle style: N/A

Pokemon:

Darrt,- Lv 5 Female Frokie

Garp- Lv 7 Male Mankey

O-Empty

O-Empty

O-Empty

O-Empty


End file.
